


Triumvirate

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Series: Crowmvirate Crown [1]
Category: The Tudors
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is asked to be Henry's mistress. Sorceress Jane Parker shows her what she wonders. What would've happened if she becamse Henry's mistress: a dark future of Anne and Jane getting executed down the path of being Henry's mistress, then queen. Jane makes her choice to run away, and ends up in a small mill. Her name will be tied to the crown though, as Sorceress Jane Parker told her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane sood at the king's chambers before she was called. "Jane I am willing to offer you the position of Maitre Entitre," Henry told her asfter she entered.

"It's an honor but I beseech you to let me think," Jane replied.

"Alright but answer me soon< "Henry replied, "I can't wait too long for you."

Jane curtsyied and left. At her chambers, she was ambushed by her brothers. "What did he want?"-Thomas asked at once.

"He wanted me to be maitre entitre," Jane replied.

"Take it!"-Thomas exclaimed.

"No," Edward crlied, "decline." Exactly what Jane wanted to do. She was tired of Anne's hypocritical wrath, and wasn't interested. "You shall do what Lady Anne did," Edward said. Jane froze, and a vision came to her.

 _The St. Peter's crown fell on Jane's head. Jane had many miscarriages like Anne, and only had a daughter._   _She was on the scaffold, on the blcok right where Anne's head was. Her poor daughter was taken to Hatfield with Elizabeth, and made a bastard. She'd never see her again. "No your majesty! Please, don't punish our daugther!"-Jane pleaded to deaf ears._

_"Another Anne," Jane heard someone mumble. The  axe fell on Jane's head._

Jane blinked, startled. "No!"-Jane exclaimed.

"What?"-Edward asked like she asked him to do something ridiculous. "Yes this is perfect!" As much as Jane protested, Edward already got the idea from the scheaming gleam in his eyes.

So when it was dark, Jane snuck out with her suitcases packed. Before she was almost out, she bumped into Jane Parker. "You didn't like the future you saw as the king's mistressdid you?"-Jane asked Jane.

"No," Jane Seymour replied. But Jane Parker was a Boleyn, maybe this black magic was to trick her.

"It's no trick," Jane Parker read her thoughts. "You and Anne will really lose your heads if you do this. As for Anne, she is proud and wicked ambitious. But she will grow kinder, as her power won't remain forever." "But you, your future can change much better if you leave."

"I don't want us to be beheaded!"-Jane replied.

"Then go! But remmeber, death will be where death is," Jane Parker warned.

"We'll die?!"-Jane Seymour exclaimed.

"No not you, but the babe is not destined to live," Jane Parker said softly, "and Henry will tire of Anne. But she will not be beheaded. Nor you. But your name will be tied to the crown. And even take Anne's power! But it will be long!" Jane had no time to ponder as she ran out of the palace, glad to leave before someone overheard their treasonous talks.

She ran out of England, and took a carriage to the edge of England. She had a few poundsf from her savings. She went into France, and found work at a mill on the border of France and England. A young man her age was the son of the mill owner. He gave her work, and boarding. He didn't ask questions, and even helped her when she wanted to hide from her family and the king. He listened to her life story, and empathized with her. They became friends, than in love, and got married. A boy was born a few years later.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Edward and Thomas Seymour awoke fully intending to prepare Jane to be a mistress just like Anne, to take her throne. But she was gone. Anne smirked in her quarters when she heard her competition, Jane was gone. She along with the Boleyns smirked at The Seymour brothers, too. But then the Seymour brothers smirked back when they had Elisabeth Seymour, their other sister, replace Jane. However the king wasn’t interested and moved on to other mistresses. He was devastated over the loss of Jane, though, so kept to himself.  
  
The Seymours were devastated at a chance to usurp Anne like she usurped Katherine. While they were walking in the garden, Sorceress Jane Parker came up to them. “Your sister will’s son will inherit the throne before the Queen’s. Mark my words. Her son will return in time. Do not worry, this,” she waved her hand at Anne’s court, “is temporary.”  
  
The Seymour brothers were at lost. “What do you mean?”-Edward asked. “My sister is missing, she won’t even be the king’s mistress!”   
  
Jane smiled cryptically. “She won’t have to be. You will see. Just be patient.” Before Edward or Thomas could ask her what she meant, the sorceress disappeared.  
  
0o0o0o0o0  
  
Anne was queen after the great matter ended. She so far only bore 3 year old Elizabeth. Something Eustice, Katherine, and Mary guffowed at. Mary and Katherine continued to not sign the oath. It became worse as Anne finally bore a prince. Mary’s life is made miserable. In the servant’s quarters Mary tends to Elizabeth, and the bells ring for the son. Henry is threatening to send her to the tower if she doesn’t.  
  
But neither she nor Katherine have to sign the oath because they aren’t threats anymore. Katherine is doing fine in Kimbleton with Spanish spices, and remedies to keep her safe in the damp castle. Mary meets the Dauphine again when he comes for an alliance for Elizabeth. He is 16 like Mary, and she meets him when he arrives. “For your arrogance to me, you are but a mere servant,” he sneers at her.  
  
“But I am, but I still hold my head with more pride,” Mary rebukes. The concubine is curious when Henry, as the father, smiles in pride.  
  
“Henry, I have come all this way for this insult?”-Francis demands. Anne looks, questioningly at Henry.  
  
“Yet she is still my daughter Francis, the insult won’t be tolerated this way either,” Henry replies, “it is not her fault she is The Dowager Princess’ daughter, and caught in the middle of this.”  
  
Francis is surprisingly understanding. “Oui, a daughter is always a princess,” he replies, and smiles at Mary. “My son should’ve remembered his manners.”  
  
“Oui, I am sorry,” the dauphin replies, “and you have more spirit than any princess I have ever encountered.” Mary smiles genuinely, in a long time, at him.  
  
Francis makes an alliance with Elizabeth than breaks it a week later when he makes an Austrian alliance. Making Anne more upset to Mary, Katherine, & Eustice’s pleasure.  
  
Anne of Cleves, the Bavarian Princess, visits next with her nephew after being shipwrecked In honor of German trade agreements he hosts a ball, and Anne holds a play for the ball. Henry invites Mary to court for appearances, and orders Mary to take part. To Anne’s fury, Mary is given the role of princess in the tower. And Philip plays one of the many suitors. When Mary first met him, she was rushed out of court upset at Anne’s position, and such. In her emotional state, she dropped her rosary, she prayed to the old faith in secret, and Philip had caught it on one knee. The Anne of Cleves and the Seymour brothers had aww’d at the display of chivalry. But the play where Philip is one of the suitors goes badly. On the night it opens, Mary is ready in a damask, glittering dark pink gown, in the stage tower. Going back and forth, trying to get out. Philip, one of the suitors, comes in in a peacock blue, shimmery doublet. He climbs the rope but it snaps, and he hangs until he gets off safely. There is no other rope. He has to go to the back, pretending he climbed up, and get Mary. It is forshadowing, for when Philip goes to ask Henry for Mary’s hand, Henry declines. Because he fears giving Mary any power by marrying a prince.  
  
Mary is heartbroken, and feeling like all her life lines snap under Henry and Anne. She vowes never to forgive them. Katherine is saddened to, and implores Henry to marry Mary to someone in Spain in a letter. Henry laughs back in a letter that that is the stupidest thing he could do. And neither she nor Mary is in a position to ask anything without signing the oath.  
  
Mary remains single, though some Europeon countries send for suitors to Mary(the first few not recognizing Anne as queen), such as Spain, Portugal, Austria, Italy, and Poland. But Henry declines. This keeps Anne’s spirits. Even Anne becomes empathetic, and tries to convince Henry to find some husband for Mary. Some prince, or even nobleman. But Henry is too paranoid so Mary won’t get any prince. But none work out for Mary. Edward Courtney is too dangerous for the crown. Reginal Pole is a heretic in England’s realm. Edward Seymour is too calculating. George Boleyn is married to Sorceress Jane, and happy.  
  
Years go by, and Mary went husbandless. Then on the prince’s 10th birthday, Prince of Whales Gregory contracts the sweating sickness, and dies shortly after. England is devastated, and worried. Anne and the Boleyns are shocked to their core. Everyone is shocked. Anne works at giving Henry another Prince of Whales, something she couldn’t do when Gregory was alive, despite being feritle. She kept having miscarriages or stillborns. Henry is worried with no Duke of York let alone Duke of Richmond to have as backup. Anne is very fertile even at an older age, and Henry believes she will take proper care to have a healthy prince now they need one.  
  
As Anne struggles to secure her position again, Henry becomes harsher as she keeps failing. “We need a prince, madam,” he barks, “become more careful to ensure that prince instead of worrying what mistress I take.”  
  
“I cannot carry a prince if you keep flaunting mistresses and refuse to visit my bed,” Anne complains.   
  
“You will not if you keep interfering in my business!”-Henry retorts. “You are no longer young, your chances are dying, and I tore England apart for you. So do your duty of giving me a son, and remember your place!”  
  
Anne suddenly realized what Katherine and Mary went through on that day. When she sees just her family, she vows to win their hearts. “They are on my side, George,”she says. “Even though I took the crown from them. They are in my position against Henry’s stubborn, control.”  
  
“Careful about what you do,” George warned. “Lady Mary and the Dowagare Princess still view you as their enemy. And you do need to secure your position, and keep Elizabeth safe.”  
  
“The Lady Mary nor the Dowager Princess will never harm or take Elizabeth’s place,” Anne said, “I am not worried about that. But I do not wish to make enemies out of them much longer.”  
  
“That is not in your hands,” Thomas Boleyn growled. “The crown is, and you have to keep it instead of some stupid venture to make peace in the family.”  
  
“Do you want to give Mary a place over Elizabeth or lose your crown?”-Norfolk asked. “Then you shouldn’t worry about them.”  
  
“Just concentrate on securing your position, and don’t be unkind to them,” George replied.  
  
“Yes,” Norfolk added, “showing them kindness will also be to your advantage. Their guard will go down a little, and should they get in a position of power over you for whatever reason, which will likely be miniscule, you will be shown mercy. And Princess Elizabeth and the future Prince of Whales will be doted upon more by Lady Mary.”  
  
Anne didn’t want to hear anymore about manipulating Katherine and Mary. Especially when some of her family expected Mary to look out for Elizabeth and the future prince after the way they treated her. Anne felt true remorse for what she did to the two for once.  
  
“Do what your heart tells you,” Mary told her. George nodded. Both stayed behind to comfort Anne after their uncle and father left.  
  
0o0o0o0o0  
  
Finally when Elizabeth was 26, and unmarried like Mary, because Europe stopped recognizing her marriage to Henry(thanks to Spain’s powerful influence); while Anne didn’t still didn’t bear a son. Anne fell pregnant. And it looked like the pregnancy would last this time. Unlike all the other pregnancies except Elizabeth and poor, late Gregory’s; there was a normal morning sickness.   
  
This new life was the beginning of new life as the summer leaves turned to bright green. Heart shaped leaves turned to ruby flowers. The blue became an azure stretch under heat.   
  
Things changed drastically, for the better for some. It was found out Mary was Katherine & Arthur’s. The story of both of them being delirious from the start of the plague that killed poor Arthur, and the sweating sickness Katherine got was a good laugh. For those who dared laugh(inside England, in Europe even the Emperor laughed but good natured) at the late Prince of Whales’s family.  
  
Mary was princess in her own right, and Katherine given status/compartments suiting a Dowager Princess of Whales. Both Mary and Katherine finally signed the oath, freely. And the pope recognized the divorce so England partially accepted Papacy decisions, making some countries less hostile. It remained to be seen who was ahead in succession, Mary or Elizabeth. The Boleyns weren’t too pleased.  
  
Even more shocking. Edmund, Henry’s brother was found alive. A miller found the prince buried alive. It was just discovered who he was. He died of the sweating sickness, with no one would believe but Henry’s old mistress Jane as his wife. She died too. Even more shocking they had a son, who took his father’s title as Prince of Whales, and Henry’s heirs. Whether he was above future sons remained to be seen. The Boleyns weren’t too pleased. But her brothers were more shocked, and Sorceress Jane Parker’s predictions came true. Anne was unsettled to hear them from her sorceress sister-in-law. But Jane held an all knowing look when the young, strawberry blond, handsome young prince arrived.  
  
Anne, and the Boleyns were unhappy at contenders for her 2 children(the boy she was certain in her womb). Edward was older, and more popular than she at the moment. Even though her marriage was proven valid because the Princess Mary being the late Prince Arthur’s. It was a problem for Anne. Especially if God forbid Henry leaves this earth before the child is born, and Edward is crowned king. England will want a full grown king before an infant king.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0

Jane and Edmin moved from the French side to the English, with their 23 year old son, after Edmin's  adopted parents passed away. Edmin was concerned with Jane's past but Jane assured them everyone forgot about her. Plus it was too late, and she was too old to be any king's mistress. Henry was probably with a new mistress, remarried, or Anne's newest prince was running around. Jane remembered Sorceress Jane Parker's prophecy, and tried not to think of the young prince who had died 13 years ago. Sorceress Parker assured her Anne wouldn't be killed but she would lose her power. And Jane's name would be tied to the crown, Jane had no idea how. She told Edmin, who was just as confused.

One day she noticed Edmin had black boils on his neck and a feavor. Her heart almost stopped. She made a cross sign. She sushered Edward, he rson, to the mill house outside. "Stay away from  inside," she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because there is some important work now get to work"-Jane snapped. Edward looked at her quizically but got to work. Jane left with unshed tears.

Jane was tending to Edmin when a royal herald entered, announcing Reginal Pole and Thomas More. Jane looked at Edmin in worry. Did the king still ask for her years later? That was absurd! She was already married with a son. Though Mary Boleyn was a mistress after marriage. Or she thought.

Jane curtseyed shallowly when they entered. They both bowed, not shallowly, which confused Jane. "Sir Thomas More, Lord Pole, I am pleased to see you are well. I have heard the Princess Mary and Queen Katherine still haven't signed the oath," Jane said.

"We have been safe in the country, and from recent news. And please address them as Princess Mary and the Dowager Princess of Whales," Moere said.

"We will explain soon. But I see your husband is iil," Reginal said.

"Yes he has the plague, please stay outside," Jane said. More and Reginal looked very disturbed. They made the cross sign, and expressed their deepest sympathies.

"He's in our prayers," More said. "For our news concerns him."

"How so?"-Jane asked. But More and Reginal were distracted by Edward outside. "Our son,  Edward," Jane introduced him. More and Reginal's facial expressions seemed to lighten for some reason. "He doesn't know about his father's condition yet."

"We will help the lad understand," Reginal responded. "Let us tell you the news we have come here for." Jane had their only servant bring them something to eat and drink.

"The king had a younger son die in infancy. But didn't, he was found buried alive by a mill owner who moved to France on the border of England," More said. Jane gasped, glancing at Edmin. "We traced him here. Your husband is the Prince of Whales, Edmund Tudor."  Jane remembered her father-in-law saying he found Edmin no Edmund buried alive, and called him Edmin because he heard someone call the babe that.

"The miller was Sterling Beaz," More said.

"Yes that is his father," Jane replied.

Edmund coughed violently. "I am the king's brother?!" he wheezed. "A pity I am dying now."

"Yes, you are the king's heir. The queen has given him none to survive, even the prince who died 13 years ago; and I have no hopes for the child she carries now. She is old too; how much longer, even with her impressive record, will she bear children?"-More said.

He looked out over at Edward, gathering grain. "But the king still has a heir," More said softly. Jane understood The Parker Sorceress's words now. "Your son is the Duke of York unless the king has another prince."

"Prince of Whales," Edmund said. "I am dying, I bequeath my title to him now."

"But there is more."-More said.

"More?"-Jane asked, indecrediously.

"Yes, Princess Mary is the late Prince of Whales, Arthur, and Dowager Princess of Whales, Katherine's daughter. Both were delirious with the plauge and sickness on their nuptial day. The date of Mary, who was born after a full term, not premature, dates 9 months after the Dowager Princess of Whales' first nuptial day; and only 6 months after Dowager Princess of Whales' marriage to the king."-More explained.

Jane gasped. "So Princess Mary is the king's niece?"

"And still a princess," Reginal finished. "Both signed the oath, easily, and Princess  Mary is in succession. The Dowager Princess of Whales is given respectable titles, and land. She is moved back from Kimbleton. However it is tricky of Princess Mary or Princess Elizabeth is first. The king didn't state."

This was al too much for Jane but good news. "Things have changed since I left court," Jane said.

"Yes, Queen Anne cannot bear a proper male heir, and the king has other heirs to keep pretenderes of the crown away," More said, "I have been welcomed back to court. The Pope and King have made peace, England accepts the Papacy's influence if England still hasn't rejoined the church. European countires are less hostile. Glorious days are upon us."

"The king will come for him tomorrow," Reginal said, glacning at Edward as they stood up. He paused. "And your brothers are curios to see how you fare. Do write them a letter atleast," Reginal told Jane. "They will be excited to meet your son, but don't worry I'll teach your son to avoid  their ambitious

projects.". He winked at her, reading her mind.

They bowed. "Your graces!" Jane curtysed back. As they walked outside, they smiled at Edward. Exchangd a few words then left.

Edward came in a minute later, as Jane stared at her husband in shock. "Mother, father what is all of this? Those men told me your are the king's brother, and

I take your title as Prince of Whales because you're dying?!"-Edward asked.

 "Edward, son, it is true. My time is up with  the plague," Edmund replied. Edward looked sad. "But don't worry about me, you are your uncle, the king's, heir. You're

the prince of Whales. "

"Father, no! I can't leave you! England isn't more important than you. And I don't need to leave for that  But what about mother?"-Edward asked.

 _So much like his father_ _,_ Jane thought.

"No Edward, listen to me," Edmund replied, "You are young, you would make a better prince of England. You will be destined for great things, England needs you. Don't look back when the king comes for you, tomorrow. You can take your mother to court, she will be given honor there. But you must go!"

 "Now go prepare for the king coming tomorrow," Jane told Edward.

 0o0o0o0o0

Jane was bedridden with the plague the day the king came. She caught it overnight. The king brought Eustice, who was on good terms with the Seymours

(especially non ambitous Jane), for championing Mary & Katherine. He was disappointed Jane didn't stay to be Henry's mistress, and knock Anne off the

 throne. But now he was glad, this was much better. She knocked Anne's heirs off the throne, if Anne could get a healthy prince. Eustice felt sad seeing Jane

 bedridden. The lady was so kind, but she was ill with the Duke of York, Eustice heard he passed his title to his son. Eustice bowed to them. "Your hignesses,

" he said from the screen in the next room.

Jane and Edmund inclinded their heads. "Ambassador Chapauys," Jane replied. The King arrived, later. Jane and Edmund inclinded their heads deeper. "Your grace," they said.

 "Brother," the king said looking at Edmund, with many emotions. "Lady Jane," he added with a curious/sad but not interested expression. Parker was right, Jane could've

 easily been discarded after Anne. But Henry looked very kind athat moment as her brother-in-law.

 "Where is the lad?"-Henry asked. Jane knew Edward would be fine as he was pulled away, yelling for his parents.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Edward knows King Henry is dying from the Bubonic plague, and he will be proclaimed king soon. It’s Anne’s last chance to have a boy, and she might not have one. So he’s bound to be king. Before he’s tied down, he decides to keep a promise.  
  
When he was with a group of explores headed for the new world, no one knew HenryVIII was sending his own nephew/heir on the expedition. “Get there before the Spanish,” HenryVIII ordered him, like a common courtier, along with the rest of the men. They got on the ship, and sailed off to America. On the way they were chased by pirates. “Those Spaniards keep attracting them with bringing gold to Spain!” a crewman hissed.  
  
“Hang tight!” the captain yelled as the ship sped & swerved to avoid the Spanish. They swerved until they went in a different direction until they suddenly hit a spot that felt like a tiny waterfall(looked like one, too), and then rose up through jello without any jello. They found themselves in an odd pool, in a humid climate. They all blinked. “We must’ve been shipwrecked to the Spanish territories,” a crewman said. They got out but were met by olive skinned people. Edward only saw such skin tones on the Moors, it made sense. However these people didn’t dress or act like the Moors. And they dressed like they did in their hot climates since Spain was a hot climate too. These people didn’t speak like Moors either.  
  
Edward knew the Moors were pretty, but the girl who approached them instead of shying away like the others; was beyond the beauty he saw in Moorish girls(who attracted Spanish princes/nobleman). She was too pure to attract any affair; she was made for a prince charming. Like his mother(when she declined to be mistress), even though his father was simply a miller. Their story of his father rescuing a girl who ran away from forcibly, by her family, be a mistress, to a dairy farm in France; was a prince charming story.  
  
Edward was enchanted the day she lead their crew to a teepee outside the village, on rocks. Found them food, and a place to rest. They say he fainted from heat exhaustion, but he says he fainted from the her enchantment. He awoke to her cutting his doublet shirt off, and cutting the legs of his breeches. And water on his face, and neck. The rest of the crewman did the same before she went to find them proper clothes. So close to her, so intimate, he felt like fainting again. From her flushed cheeks, and not from the heat; he thought she felt the same. As she dabbed water on his neck, upper bare chest, he caught her hand, startling her, and letting her know he was awake. “I cannot thank you enough,” he told her.  
  
She blushed a little. “I’ll get you proper clothes, drinks, and food,” she said, shyly. She blushed more when Edward was slow to let go of her hand when she tried to leave.  
  
Days past and she taught them languages, the way of life, and introduced them to the village. She helped the English successfully trade with Hawaiins. She and Edward slowly fell in love. Edward took her hand the day his crewman figured out how to return. “I’ll return, and repay you for all your kindess. When the King rewards me, with the others, for our trade. I will come back for you.”   
  
Ciyira blushed. “And I’ll wait for you. I know you will return, handsomely rewarded! The strange portal has led you here, it is faith.” Edward kissed Ciyira’s hand, gave her a flower, then boarded his ship. Ciyira watched it sail down into the pond, like she saw it rise weeks earlier.  
  
Edward snuck out at night before Henry died, to fulfill that promise He embarked on a cargo ship, and sailed to the Bermuda triangle very quickly with the magic. No pirates bugged him. He rose up in the Hawaiin portal , quickly. It was sunny late afternoon in Hawaii. Like the dreamland of the Nutcracker or the flying prince tales he read. He got off the ship, removed his shirt under his doublet, and ran to the village. Ciyira was sitting on the rock where he promised her he’d return. He ran up, with all the village watching. Ciyira whipped around, her almost black(like a blue pool his sunny strawberry blond hair) crimson, curly hair flying as she did. Edward slid on one knee in front of her. “I have been rewarded nicer than I imagined by the king,” Edward told her. “I am here to fulfill my promise.”  
  
“Am I dreaming?”-Ciyira asked.  
  
“No, I have been made nephew, Prince of Whales. Crown Prince! Next in line to chief in your system,” Edward replied.  
  
“I don’t understand your system but can you do that?”-Ciyira asked.  
  
“No silly,” Edward replied. He explained how he became prince. “My uncle has the plague. I will be king soon, and I want to take you as queen.”  
  
“Oh, you really have been rewarded!”-Ciyira noted. “I don’t know how to respond to this.”  
  
“Say yes!” the villagers cried out.  
  
“I say my prayers have been answered!”-Ciyira replied. “I’ve been waiting for you everyday!”Edward bounced up, flew at Ciyira in a hug(Ciyira’s arms flew around Edwar’d neck too), lifted Ciyira , and spun her around.   
  
The chief was glad for this union, and hoped an alliance between England & Hawaii would prosper. Edward assured him it would. After a grand, Hawaiin marriage with Ciyira, Edward took Ciyira on the ship back to England for the honeymoon.  
  
Once they reached England, all hell broke loose. The morning everyone heard Henry died, Edward arrived later than he should’ve been to be addressed as ‘His Majesty’. He came in without his shirt over his doublet, Hawaiin flowers, and a girl in Hawaiin dress(inappropriate for England) on his arm.  
  
Even Mary and Katherine, who’s hope he was after 23 years of dark oppression under Anne & Henry’s rule, crossed themselves at the sight of him. “Per Canon law Edward could not be crowned king. His wife, they all found out, is not a Christian,” Cromwell sighted. So Edward was passed up. Katherine and Mary were disappointed in him. Everyone but Katherine, Mary, and Edward left. “I do no believe this!”-Mary exclaimed after Cromwell sighted the rule, making Edward’s right passed up. “This young prince has always told me to dance like a proper Christian Princess aught to since he arrived; and now he does not marry a proper Christian princess?!”  
  
“She does not need to be Christian, she is fine!”-Edward defended her. “And she wasn’t born Christian, you were milady.”  
  
“Your parents would’ve been very disappointed at you forfeiting your right to the throne, after your father was just discovered, and you were a light to an unbalanced, tyranical rule,” Katherine told Edward.   
  
Edward had the decency to look ashamed. “I promise my rule is nor forfeited, and if it is it is not the end,” Edward replied.  
  
“And what shall we do? Tell England this is just temporary while they fight a civil war?”-Katherine asked, her voice raising, slightly.  
  
“I couldn’t forsake my love. The late king hadn’t,” Edward argued.  
  
“And look where it got him, and us,” Katherien muttered, darkly. “Mi Sobrino,” she added more, kindly, “The Boleyns will jump all over this to write you behind whatever son Anne manages to keep. Your bride is very lovely, but you will face some problems in England.”  
  
“I am willing to face them, things will work out,” Edward replied.  
  
“Have you met Anne?”-Mary demanded.  
  
“I do not see any problem if you become queen until I find a solution to be accepted by English Canical law,”Edward replied.  
  
Edward then lead her outside in front of court, and knelt before her, kissing her ring. “Your grace!” Everyone else, followed suit, including Ciyira, who met them there. The oldest daughter, of the first Prince Arthur, it made sense.  
  
“You may rise my dear prince brother,” Mary said with emotion.  
  
“Mi Sabrino,”Catalina said, kissing Edward’s cheek, before “May your union be blessed,” Catalina said cupping the face of Ciyira, who looked much like the Moors she grew up with. She wondered if Edward’s wife was not a moor, but her mannerisms and beautiful face much differed from a moor.  
  
Mary placed her hand on Ciyira’s head to bless Ciyira. Then Edward parted ways with them. He left with his wife, soon after. And Katherine and Mary retired to their chambers  
  
Shortly after that guards burst in to Katherine and Mary’s chambers, the King’s chambers. “You are under arrest,” he said.  
  
“What is the meaning of bursting into the Queen of England’s chambers?!”-Katherine demanded.  
  
“For committing treason by declairing thyself queen when the late’s king’s issue, heir presumptive, Queen Elizabeth, is before the issue of any of the King’s brothers,”the guard replied.  
  
“That is unheard of, the late king did no such thing in his will,” Katherine protested. “There is no basis for this except a false power trip!”  
  
“I was the heir presumptive, being the daughter of the first prince,” Mary argued. “This is an outrage!”  
  
“Explain it to the court judging you,” The guard replied, dragging the two women out. “Careful with what you say in your womanly outbursts, for you are charged with treason!”  
  
They were lead to the tower through the Thames, and from Traitor’s gate. It was terrifying, seeing the torture weapons, blood, and having stories of the victims. Master Kingston felt pure pity, and supported the two, desolate woman. They were given the quarters Anne had when she was crowned. On Anne’s request. Elizabeth didn’t want them in the tower but there was no other way for her to secure her crown. And the room had been remolded to a colder, less furbished place since Anne’s coronation. No one had time to redo that.  
  
Edward and Ciyira were on their way to Hawaii when Barnaby intercepted them with news about Mary and Katherine’s imprisonment. “This is all my fault!”-Edward exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Ciyira touched his elbow. “No it isn’t,” she replied, “no one told you or consulted you before your aunt imprisoned them for her children’s right to the throne.”  
  
“I must help them, stay here,” Edward told Ciyira, leading her by her elbow to a lodging outside of London.   
  
“I want to come too,” Ciyira protested. Jane nodded.  
  
“It’s traitor’s gate, too dangerous,” Edward replied.  
  
“Too dangerous,” Barnaby added. “If we are caught, you shall stay outside.”  
  
Edward and Barnaby kissed Ciyira and Jane. Then Edward and Barnaby went to free Mary and Katherine. They brought scaling ropes in the busiest town of London. At midnight they went to the tower, which was unguarded because Kingston was positive two ladies wouldn’t possibly be able to escape. They threw up the scaling rope, with hooks attached to the end, to the barred window. The clinging at the barred window, awoke Mary and Katherine, who went to see who it was. Edward waved to them, waving his torch. Barnaby shook the scaling rope. Katherine and Mary understood. They begin scaling down, carefully. Edward and Barnaby were ready to help them in anyway, including catching them. They both made it down, safelty. Barnaby tugged the scaling rope, and it came off after a few clangs. Edward shushed him. He bunched up the rope, and the four of them took off in the cloak of night.  
  
They sailed along the Thames river quietly, and reached the destination where Jane and Ciyira were. Mary told Edward she would never forget his and Barnaby’s kindness and bravery when she returned from Spain as queen. She and Katherine kissed both their cheeks. And Edward and Barnaby knelt before her once more. Katherine deeply curtseyed before Edward. “Someday you will inherit your right too, my grace,” Katherine promised Edward.  
  
“It is my promise to you,” Mary told Edward, “That I will see under my rule to repay you for your kindness and bravery.”  
  
Then they exchanged more words of farewell before parting with a “Godspeed to the throne.”  
  
0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o  
  
*In Spain Charles told Mary she could use Anne & Elizabeth’s argument because she is the 1st prince’s daughter, and his issue is above Henry. However she was a female, and no one knew. So Henry got the crown before her. But Henry’s only issue so far was a girl so she was above Elizabeth. The only problem was if Anne had a son. The English would accept him no matter what because they were starved for a male heir, and the last queen was Matilda. There was a civil war. There was a solution to that.  
  
Mary must marry and have a son. “You have always had everything denied to you. For nothing. You never got the happiness you always wanted,” Charles told Mary. “By your despotic uncle, and his ambitious wife. But today you will get that happiness! It will be yours! But you must take it, and not let anyone steal your birthright!” Catalina nodded through tears.   
  
Mary nodded through tears. “I shall,” she replied, “not any longer shall I remain a destitute princess spinister by my uncle’s and now my aunt’s hands. I shall change my fate to a brighter one.”   
  
“Wonderful,” Charles replied, lifting her by the shoulders, “that is what I wanted to hear. We shall make sure that happens by fixing your match to my Isabella’s son, Prince Maximilian of the Lower Lands.”   
  
Mary met Maximillian a half an hour after Charles sent a message. Maximillian was a handsome man, Mary’s age. He was youthful looking, like Mary, with smooth, curly, auburn hair, olive skin, sparkling blue-green eyes, and round features.   
  
“You are afraid?”-Maximilian asked Mary as they were in a pavilian before their marriage. It wasn’t a question but an observation.  
  
“I spent 23 under oppression under that tyrannical queen who taught my uncle to be tyrannical, and now this is the fight to win it,” Mary replied.  
  
“Yet you have come this far, and have Spain’s backing,” Maximilian replied. “But this sets in the reality?” he added without Mary having to answer.  
  
Mary and Maximillian were married in prompt and splendor soon after. Mary wore a creamy gold silk Spanish style gown and Maximillian, aviolet doublet. Mary had many jewels. Katherine was emotional the whole wedding. After the wedding, the priest had a small talk with Mary, then there was much dancing/celebration in court.  
  
0o0o0o0o0  
  
“Where are they?!”-Anne demanded. Only having woken up from her pregnancy pain bedrest, three days after Mary and Katherine escaped.   
  
“We do not know, there is no sign,” Norfolk replied, in the queen’s chambers.  
  
“Mother do not stress yourself,” Queen Elizabeth replied, entering. “I have warned you imprisoning them was a bad idea. Now we must deal from here.”  
  
“She is probably in Spain my dear,” Anne fretted.  
  
“Nothing can be done, and you may still have a boy, mother,” Elizabeth replied. Anne clutched her stomach in reply.  
  
“Father has gone to question Master Kingston,” George added.  
  
“It will not change destiny, but do not despair it is not a sad destiny,” Jane Boleyn added.  
  
“Yes we should not despair,” Mary Boleyn added. Norfolk sighed.  
  
“I will go see that he does not give Master Kingston more grief than questions,”Eliabeth said, marching out.  
  
“I will go with you,” George added.  
  
“In the meanwhile, I order you to let the Dowager Queen rest,” Elizabeth said, glancing at Norfolk. “We will get meet what we will step by step.”  
  
Thomas Boleyn was grilling Kingston and the ladies in waiting. “Well?! What were you bafoons, asleep?!”-Thomas yelled at them.  
  
For once Kingston feared the inside of the tower, and knew how his victims felt. “Honestly, we took all the precautions we can. It’s a mystery how they escaped!” he pleaded.  
  
“What are you doubting my intelligence? Are you trying to convince me they are like the lost princes in the tower?”-Thomas yelled.  
  
Elizabeth flinched, Mary was kind but Anne was tyrannical to Mary & her mom for the last 23 years. She didn’t want to think if Spain invaded, Mary was bitter, and she ended up like the lost princes in the tower with her unborn sibling. That’s why her family needed to keep their cool, her mother had to have a son, and they needed to make an agreement with Spain. Elizabeth also needed Edward but he was missing ever since he was rejected for his wife. If only he had remained king!  
  
“You doubt your own intelligence by not saying what you mean, Duke of Rochford,” Elizabeth said, entering.   
  
“Your majesty,” Kingston said, bowing deeply. Relief spreading through him since Elizabeth was temperered, and merciful. Very merciful. She was the most mellow of all her relatives despite her Tudor temper.  
  
“Rise,” Elizabeth said.  
  
“Duke of Ormond,” Kingston said, bowing to George, too. Thomas bowed to Elizabeth as well.  
  
“Now disregard everything, and tell us exactly what happened,” Elizabeth said. Kingston explained how careful he was with Katherine and Mary in their rooms. He locked and secured everything. The ladies-in-waiting were interviewed next. But they slept so far away no one knew anything, except one maid who heard clanging sounds. The bars were inspected to discovered slight scrapes. The clue was there, and it was discovered to be scaling rope.   
  
“Could it have been the Prince of Whales?”-Norfolk asked. “He’d be more loyal to them than to us, when we will place the new Prince above him for his foolish actions.”  
  
“It’s possible when we treat him as such,” Elizabeth retored. “When we could’ve had an ally of him if we let what happened remained, and not worrying about a new prince’s position when he too will get what he will.”  
  
Anne looked down, a little abashed. Norfolk fell silent. More disturbing news arrived when Mary’s marriage to Maximillian, spread through Europe. “She is attempting to have a son,” Norfolk said.   
  
“No one tell the Dowager Queen, and upset her before a prince is born,” Thomas added.  
  
“It is the queen’s order no one shall disturb her, anyways,” George added.  
  
0o0o0o0o0  
  
In Hawaii Edward, Ciyira, Jane, and Barnaby discussed their plan of action. “We support Mary’s ascension to the throne, and she has promised to help us out,” Edward said.  
  
“What about your right to the throne?”-Barnaby asked.  
  
“There is no right, and I trust in my cousin and aunt,” Edward replied. “Especially when she will remember my kindness. She will ensure I remain Prince of Whales my newborn cousin, when Ciyira shall convert.”  
  
Ciyira nodded as if to say she will convert. “What of your right to the throne when Princess Ciyira converts?”-Jane asked.  
  
“I shall not know,” Edward confessed. “But I know England is not accepting me so readily yet, and I can wait behind heirs. For Mary is old so I have little to fear. She may not have male heirs. But I will come to England when England comes to me.”  
  
“Such a fair monarch,” Barnaby said, with glassy eyes. He knelt to Edward and Ciyira. “I shall be at your service in everyway for your journey to your birthright.”  
  
Edward knight Barnaby. “I dub thee sir Loyalheart.”  
  
“For such loyalty, we joint rule here,” Ciyira mentioned, “chieftons rule split areas but consult on all maters involving Hawaii.”  
  
“My fair lady you have an idea,” Barnaby said.  
  
“If only that could work with England,” Jane added.  
  
“I shall do what I can, sitting on the throne is not my concern,” Edward said, “England is.”  
  
“Then England will concern about you,” Ciyira replied.  
  
Ciyira smiled at Edward, and he cupped her face in his hands. Barnaby and Jane were wed per Hawaiin custom then they went to their teepees. Edward cupped Ciyira’s face. “I picked a good consort, you support me,” Edward said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. “  
  
“You’re a great Prince, you don’t even need a consort” Ciyira replied, putting a hand around his neck. Edward dipped her onto the raised feather pile box that was the bed.   
  
“Yes I do,” Edward murmered, leaning into Ciyira diagonally. “England needs a heir,” he said, huskily, eyes shining. Ciyira almost fell backwards. “One moment!” he pulled Ciyira upright with one hand. Barnaby, and a Hawaiin priest were called in to bless the bed.   
  
Once they left, he grabbed Ciyira with one arm around her waist. “We didn’t get a wedding night.”   
  
“We had to leave quickly after the wedding,” Ciyira purred.   
  
“Mmmhh!” Edward begin kissing her, gently. Then his hand trailed down her neck to her shoulder blade. She shuddered, and Edward grinned. Her hand rested on his doublet. He pushed her entirely on the feather pile, causing her to squeal/her hair to fly up, and leaned on top of her. He kept kissing her.  
  
He hitched her skirt up. She pulled him towards her by his collar. She pulled his doublet off. He hitched her skirt as high as it went, and stroked her thigh. She removed his breeches with her legs. He was only in his undershorts. He pulled her top down until she was in her brassiere.  
  
He kissed her on her shoulder, while she played with his hair. He furrowed his face in her soft arms. He gently slipped her lower undergarments while she his undershorts with her leg. His hands slipped over her brassiere pulling it back to peak, but she slapped his hand. He grinned, and reached back, unhooking her brassiere. Ciyira squealed, and Edward laughed as Ciyira smacked him, lightly. Then Edward gently grinded his body with hers, causing her unhooked brassiere to slip off a bit, and Edward heavily felt her up, everywhere. Ciyira heavily felt Edward up, back. Finally Edward pulled her legs apart, and got between her. He held her hands, looking her in the eyes too calm her. She calmed a bit, as Edward gently brushed her ladyparts, and she brushed his manparts. He gently penetrated her, slowly, with her permission(she was wet), holding onto her. She clutched Edward’s shoulders, and soon became comfortable. He ducked his bead back surprised as she captured his lips in a kiss, while they made love.  
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
Edward, Ciyira, Jane, and Barnaby arrived in time to see Mary having morning sickness. Ciyira immediately recognized it as a symptom of pregnancy. Mary, not being fond of non Catholic Christians, but raised in a land with Moors, accepted her cousin-in-law’s observations. A physician was called to confirm it, and it was confirmed as best as they could that early that Mary was expecting.  
  
The Emperor was overjoyed, also glad to have Edward on his side. A grand celebration was held. Also Katherine’s marriage to Eustice was fixed, and Eustice was raised to the highest position in Spain. It was an absolute honor.  
  
Charles decided they would attack once Mary had a son. During the 7 months, Katherine got married to Eustice. And a letter was sent to England, with Spain’s plans and demands. Also Spain and England unnecessarily squabbled over territory in the new world. “Soon it will be all ours anyways!”-Charles laughed.  
  
Mary agreed but it would still be England’s to Mary. Edward and Ciyira were very welcome to Charles’ court. He was indebted to Edward for supporting Mary, and promised him his right above the Boleyn witch queen’s(his own words) son(if she had one) would be secure. Charles also set up a ceremony to convert Ciyira to Dinehale Christianity. Edward and Ciyira were also given a grand Christian wedding at the Emperor’s court.  
  
Charles accepted Ciyira as Edward’s Christian wife, and most of Europe did the same.  
  
0o0o0o0o0  
  
“Princess Mary is expecting, and Europe accepts the marriage of the ickle Prince and his wify,” Thomas grumbled.  
  
“So?”-Norfolk demanded. “No guarantee Princess will have a son. And the ickle Prince gave up his rights to the crown by supporting the Princess. If she gets the throne, he will want it back, they will fight, England gets tired of their antics, and Queen Elizabeth or the unborn prince takes the throne. Simple.”  
  
“It’s not that simple,” George added. “Princess Mary has a loyal faction. The Dowager Princess was the queen of hearts. And the Prince has allied himself with Princess Mary. Now that his marriage is valid, he has a valid claim above Anne’s unborn prince.”  
  
“It depends on the people, they won’t want a Spaniard, a foreigner even her loyal faction. Princess Mary’s child will be 75 Spanish blood, and her consort a foreigner. Anne’s prince will be favored. As for the boy, he also has a foreign consort, bearing a half foreign blooded heir.”  
  
“We can only wait,” Thomas grumbled, “and see how loyal the English people are to put up with foreign consorts and heirs over true English blood. And whether they can win over the people, establish a succession order everyone follows, and rule smoothly.”  
  
“You shall see,” Sorceress Jane said, holding her 9 year old.  
  
“What does that mean woman?!”-Thomas snapped.  
  
“You shall see,” Sorceress Jane replied, her 9 year old giggling and copying her.  
  
0o0o0o0o0  
  
“Push now!” a midwife cried. Mary’s early labor at 7months started. Before she thought it started but it didn’t, and she got excited for nothing. Making her pain and anger increased. However deep breaths cooloed both. She was leaned down for gravity to work with her, and now the labor begin, so it was confirmed the baby was coming premature. She screamed, and pushed. Taking deep breaths in between. Finally after many pushes, the baby left her body, and wails filled the room. Mary was relieved to hear healthy crying. The baby boy had a healthy pinkness, and the physician noted it was healthy.  
  
Katherine came to hold it, then Maximilan, then Charles, then Edward, and Ciyira. “I shall name him Arturo after my father I never knew but I heard to be kind to my mother,” Mary said.  
  
“I support this,” Maximilian said. The baby was Christened Arturo and Edward & Ciyira was named his Godfather & Godmother.  
  
Spain was due to attack England after Mary was churched. On the day Mary was churched and out of bed, Spain sent armadas to England. Mary wondered how the Boleyns were reacting.   
  
For 12 hours they attacked. When France joined in to defend England, Portugal and Austria joined in to help Spain. Scottland also lent Spain a hand. After 12 hours, England surrendered. Mary sailed in, holding Prince Arturo. Northern England was in a flurry for her, all hesitation gone, when she promised them that she would rule England not Spain.  
  
“All hail Mary!” was chanted everywhere. “Long live Prince of Whales Arturo!”  
  
However when Mary, Maximilian, and Charles went to meet Anne; Edward stepped off a ship with Ciyira. He joined them later in the room they were meeting Elizabeth and Anne(who just gave birth to Prince Harry during the raid). Anne looked fatigued, holding up the new infant. She looked relieved it was over though. Elizabeth looked solemn. Mary stared at she cousin she believed was her sister for 23 years. Elizabeth was her sister in a way. Then she saw Edward, with Ciyira enter. He was like her brother.  
  
She couldn’t take Edward’s right away. He was a Duke of York while Prince Harry was a Duke of Richmond. Nor could she fault Anne, for believing her bright children were ahead in succession. She was a mother, she understood.  
  
Mary pulled Charles aside. She told him all this. He frowned, told her she had to not let the Boleyns or even Edward get in the way of foreign politics, and she told them they wouldn’t. They would work out agreements based on England’s need. Charles decided it was for the better. Less resentment from France, protestant countriess, or English people who’d think England became a puppet govt. if Mary soley ruled it.  
  
Mary turned to Edward and Elizabeth. “We are the triumvirate rulers,” she said. And a pact was formed for Mary & her issue to rule the north, Edward & his issue to rule the center, and Elizabeth or Harry & their issue to rule the south. Eventually poor Harry died so Elizabeth became the ruler. As she married Robin, they saw a golden age with the Triumvarant ruling England.


	4. Chapter 4

 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Jane watched from heaven as a 1 of the 3 Imperial crowns touched Edward's head. After Edward, Mary and Prince Harry  were crowned with the other 2 Imperial crowns. She was happy Anne got the peace as South-Dowagar Queen the North-Dowager Queen Katherine, and she(the Mid-Dowager Queen if she were alive) got. The North-Dowager Queen resided in Spain with former her ambassader husband, and North-Dowager King, Eustice. He retired as ambassador, and there was a new ambassador of Spain, who was very welcome in North England.

Jane was happy for Mary and her king consort, Maximillian. Their son Arturo, was the little North-Prince of Whales. they ruled North Egnland, tolerantl and fairly. Mary was the Queen of Hearts just like her mother, who gave her advice now and then.

Meanwhile her Edward, and his queen consort, Ciyira(her  daugther-in-law) were rulling Mid England pretty well, themselves. They pushed for Dinehale Christianity, which embodied Protestant and Catholic ideals. As well as tolerated pagon religions. Edward was considered the religious king for all his religious reforms and tolerence. He educated the poor with the church, and the economy prospepered under his rule. England grew to love Ciyira, and didn't mind her ethnicity at all. Her experieinces with Hawaiin chiefs helped Edward in  rule the country, efficiently. Jane knew Ciyira was expecting, but Edward didn't.

Jane was happy she chose this path so the rivalry between an apathetic king's wives ended peacefully. All their children were rightfully Kings and Queens. She watched as Thomas Bolyn and Francis approached North-Queen Mary as part of the pact between the Triumvirate Monarchs(all Monarchs must be respected). Elizabeth, proxy queen to her brother(along with her husband, Robin) until he reached minority, was with them. "Your northern grace, I beg for your forgiveness for my threats many years ago," Francis said at Mary's feet.

"I should throw you in the tower," Mary replied, "But I will only put you under house arrest for awhile."

"I second this notion," Elizabeth added.

"And I third it," Edward said, coming in with his procession.

"You are most kind, my grace!"-Francis said after glancing at the other two monarchs. The guards pulled Francis back.

Thomas Boleyn stepped forward, and bowed low before Mary. "I too seek your forgivness, your northern Grace. For treating your mother, The Dowager Queen, and you very illy many years ago. I seek your pardon for my ill will," Thomas Boleyn said, on his knees.

Mary let him linger for a second before motioning him to rise. "You may rise, Southern Duke of Rochford," she said. "Your past wrongs to my mother and I are pardoned."

George had been made Southern Duke of Ormond, Southern Lord Procter; while Thomas was given a lesser title. Just as Edward and Thomas were only made Mid Dukes of Rochford, and not put on the Privy Council. And Jane's sister, Elisabeth's husband was made Lord Procter instead.

Edward had made Ciyira mid Marquis by her own right, to let England know she was his equal. Southern Dowager Queen Anne had attended the ceremony for nostgelia. Anne had been remarried to Henry Percy.

Thomas Boleyn rose to his feet. "You are most kind my Northern Grace," he said.

Norfolk came next. "Your Northern Grace, I humbly seek your forgiveness for the wrongs I committed to your mother, The Northern Dowager Queen, and

your Northern Grace many years ago. I hope you can grant mercy upon myself," Norfolk said.

Mary seemed satisfied. "You may rise Souther Lord Norfolk," Mary said. "Your wrongs are also pardoned."

"Shall we sign the pact then?"-Edward asked. Mary and Elizabeth, nodded. Their consorts were there as well, as Cecil brought out the documents. Cecil was one of Elizabeth's advisors. Cromwell was sacked before the Triumvirate rulers begin. Jane was happy that neither he, Thomas, Norfolk, or her brothers, or Gardiner weren't on any of the 3 Privy councils.

They three monarchs signed the pact for: free traide, alliance in foreign affairs,   a no war for minor disagreements, and a succession that allowed the other 2 to inherit the throne shall one of their lineages' go extinct.

Edward, Mary, and Elizabeth dipped their quills in ink, and signed. Then their consorts signed. And young Prince Harry put his hand in ink, and made a thumb print at the bottom. A very adorable moment.

The three monarchs, and cousins, also shook hands three ways.  A new golden reign begin. England was almost brought back to the glory of Camelot. With Dinehale, Catholics and Protestants found a a compromise. Monsatires would be disillusioned, but the money was for the church/charities. Texts were translated by the Pope himself. And foreign relations were better than ever. Elizabeth did have fights with Spain but Spain only traded with Northern and sometimes mid England. Elizabeth blockaded Spanish trade ships from entering England, and Mary accepted that. Neither cousin ever fought. Plus poor Edward was in the middle. The economy was great, the English loved their monarchs, and everything flourished.

0o0o0o0o0

A new castle was built,  with 3 connecting castles. The 3 parts were connected in a triangle but one side stretched  into North England, one into mid England, and one miles into Southern England; the Three Monarchs met in the small center palace.  They were posing for a family portrait. In the open throne room: Edward was in the middle on a throne, an expecting Ciyira sat on a smaller throne, suspended behind him; Mary was on the right throne, Maximillian(holding Prince Arturo) sat on a smaller throne suspended behind her; and an expecting Elizabeth sat on the left throne, holding an angel Harry(poor child had passed away a few days later), while Robin sat on a smaller throne suspended behind her. Anne and Katherine sat on smaller, lowered thrones to the left and right in the middle of the  triangle, formed. A golden light fall on all of them. Portraits of past kings and princes(including Edmund, Jane, and Harry) were on the wall at the end.

The portrait was titled: 'Triumphavirate' by Hans Hobein, and seen at William and Kate's wedding.


End file.
